


Compersion

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [46]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person, Polyamory, some sexual content but they don't get into it much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: How to tell your boyfriend's best friend who's been living in your guest room for six months after a complete breakdown that you both really really wanna kiss him.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Compersion

Brainstorm leaned over his desk, eyes squinted, tongue pressed between his teeth in focus as he unscrewed another tiny panel from the tazer he was taking apart, when there was a knock on his doorframe and he jumped, startled, throwing the screwdriver in the air and fumbling to catch it again with a yelp.

"Oh, geez, sorry," Rewind apologized, "I didn't realize you were busy."

"I'm not busy!" Brainstorm said quickly, shoving his work to the edge of his desk, embarrassed, "It's already broken, I promise, I just wanted to see how it worked, I'm not going to-"

"What? That's fine. It's not that," Rewind said, as Chromedome peeked around him and waved. Brainstorm tilted his head to the side at his roommates in confusion. "We just wanted to talk to you."

"Uh," he said, slowly, "Am I in trouble?" 

"No, no! No, god, it's- no, we just wanted to talk about something together. If you actually aren't busy."

"I'm actually not busy," Brainstorm said, spinning around in his chair. Chromedome and Rewind came in and sat down on the end of the guest bed that had become Brainstorm's for the last six months, sitting across from him in his work chair. 

"You've been living here for awhile, and dealing with- everything, and I feel, _I_ feel like I've gotten to know you really well and- and I've been really, really glad to have you here."

"Uh," said Brainstorm, "Thank you? For letting me stay."

"Right! Of course. Because we're friends and I'm happy to help, I've- I mean I've worked really hard to get what I have and I'm _happy_ to share it. It's not a problem at all. I mean it, though, it's been great having you here, and I know you're planning on moving out when you go back to school-"

"I've been living in your house for six months!" Brainstorm exclaimed, "I don't want to take advantage of your charity. I am _very_ grateful for your help, but I'll be okay."

"Right, but that- that's what I mean," Rewind insisted, "It's _not_ just my charity. I _like_ having you here."

"And you know _I_ love having you around again," Chromedome added.

"I really think you should stay," Rewind admitted, "Save your money. Focus on your degree."

"I'll be okay," Brainstorm repeated, "I can take care of myself. I always have."

"But you don't _have_ to," Chromedome said, "You could just take it easy for once."

"I've been in you guys hair long enough as is. I'm sure you're ready to have some privacy again."

"No," said Rewind, frowning sadly, "I'll miss you. Stormy, we both _like_ you. Like really like you."

Brainstorm squinted and tilted his head to the side. 

"Okay, so, you know how Cyclonus and Tailgate brought Whirl home from jail and just sort of decided to keep her?" Chromedome asked, opening his hands, "And they're like, married and they love each other but then they also like her and sometimes Whirl and Tailgate come over and Cyclonus isn't even with them?"

"Baby, you can just say they're polyamorous, he knows what that is," Rewind sighed.

"Yeah, I know what that is."

"Leave me alone," Chromedome mumbled, "I was raised Catholic."

"What are you saying?" Brainstorm asked, shoulders tensing like he was considering bolting out of the room. 

"I'm saying we _want_ to keep you," Rewind said, gently, "And listen. You can stay here no matter what. You don't have to say yes. You're my friend and I genuinely want you to not worry about getting a new apartment while you're still recovering from- everything, and finishing your PhD, I really, really do. The room is yours, no strings attached, but-" he hesitated, and then grabbed Chromedome's hand and threaded their fingers together, "We both have feelings for you and I _think_ you have feelings for us, too. And if you do, then- then we want to act on them."

"Oh," said Brainstorm, face unreadable, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!" Chromedome insisted, flustered, "Brainstorm, I _love_ you!" 

"Oh!" Brainstorm repeated, straightening up, "fuck!"

"Oh fuck?" Chromedome repeated, confused.

"CD, I've had a crush on you since freshman year!" Brainstorm cried, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I could tell that," added Rewind. 

"Ah," said Chromedome, face turning red, "I'm, uh. I didn't realize." 

"I know!" Brainstorm cried, throwing his hands in the air, "You're completely dense!"

"You're not wrong," Rewind grinned.

"Hey!"

"Well- that's- it-" Brainstorm stammered, "I don't- I don't want to just-" he bit his lip and looked at the ground, hiking up his shoulders. "You're serious?" 

Chromedome leaned forward and grabbed his hands, holding them between them, and gave him an encouraging smile. "Storm. I wouldn't lead you on. We're serious." 

Brainstorm tightened his hold on Chromedome's hands, lips twitching. "Can I kiss you?" He froze and then floundered, turning to Rewind, "Uh, is that okay?"

"That's definitely okay!" Rewind beamed.

Chromedome's answer was just to lean forward and kiss him. 

Brainstorm squeaked and his eyelids fluttered shut, hands squeezing tightly as he leaned into the kiss, tension melting from his shoulders. Chromedome pulled away and Brainstorm smiled nervously.

"Okay," he said, "I'll stay. You're sure it's no trouble?" 

"I'm sure!" Rewind cried happily, and leaned forward to grab him a hug, "I'm so relieved." 

"Okay," said Brainstorm, brightening as his anxiety began to dissipate, "hang on then, where's my Rewind kiss, then?" 

"Right here!" Rewind laughed, leaning back and grabbing his face to pull him in for a deeper kiss than Chromedome had. 

"Well that went better than I was afraid it might," Chromedome sighed in relief.

Rewind pulled back, "That's because you're paranoid, Domey."

"He's right," Brainstorm grinned, "Dense and paranoid. Terrible combination."

"Oh, great, now you two are going to gang up on me," Chromedome groaned.

"We already gang up on you," Brainstorm snorted.

"Only because he's cute when he's embarrassed," Rewind pretended to whisper to him, and Brainstorm couldn't resist a giggle. 

"I'm not embarrassed," Chromedome mumbled, visibly flustered.

"Cuter by the second," Rewind sighed, "He just can't help himself."

"C'mere," Chromedome said, tugging on his hands, "Come sit over here." 

Brainstorm brightened and quickly swapped seats, plopping down between them. Neither of them wasted any time in wrapping him in an enthusiastic hug from both sides, Chromedome nuzzling their faces together fondly.

"God, I was so worried you were going to be pissed at me for some reason," Chromedome admitted, "Rewind's always right about stuff like this."

"I mean I just figured you didn't like me," Brainstorm started, and then doubled back, "Or weren't _interested_ in me, anyway. You never seemed like you were. When you and Rewind got together I kind of figured you'd just stop talking to me, honestly."

Chromedome buried his face in Brainstorm's neck. "Christ. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I'm such an idiot."

"A notoriously dumb smart person, I'm told," Rewind soothed, reaching over to give him a pat on the back, "You've been doing better."

"Yeah!" Brainstorm tittered, giving him a delighted nuzzle, "I didn't mean to just- that's what I mean. Rewind really brought out the best in you. You've been nicer. You've been happier."

"Good," Chromedome asserted, "Because you deserve that. And I definitely took you for granted." 

"In his defence," Rewind added, "I can't take _full_ credit for that. The anti-depressants did half the work."

"Yeah honestly I can't believe you didn't try to kill yourself sooner."

"Ah, geez," Chromedome groaned, and then pulled his head back and kissed Brainstorm again. "My point is- I'm just gonna make up for it by spoiling you now."

"By spoiling me do you mean with Rewind's money?" Brainstorm laughed, "I mean, I think we have a clear breadwinner among us."

"I mean I'm gonna kiss the hell out of you, dummy!" Chromedome teased, and then kissed him more excitedly, but his weight pushed Brainstorm past his center of gravity and he toppled onto his back.

Brainstorm wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend's neck and giggled frantically as Chromedome peppered his face and neck in kisses.

"Stop, stop, god, I'm ticklish-" he protested, kicking his legs out and laughing. Chromedome pushed their lips back together again, drunk on kisses already, leaning into it like he was starving. Brainstorm sighed gratefully, loosening his arms grip as he fell into the kiss, mindless and happy. 

Rewind leaned down on one elbow and reached over to pet Brainstorm's hair, smiling at how content he looked, positively oozing with compersion. Chromedome pulled away and rolled their foreheads together, panting. 

"You're hogging him," Rewind teased, still running his fingers through his hair. Brainstorm pushed his head into his hand happily, and Chromedome rolled his eyes and flopped onto his side.

"I've got plenty of pent up attention to go around," Brainstorm chuckled, grabbing for Rewind, "I've been listening to you two fuck once a week across the hall since I moved in."

"Ha!" Rewind snorted.

"Oh, come on, we fuck more than _once_ a _week,_ " Chromedome grumbled, resting his cheek against the back of Brainstorm's neck.

"Don't lie, Domey, no we don't," Rewind scoffed, "Not since Zoloft broke your dick."

"It didn't _break_ -"

"Hush, baby, I love you," Rewind sighed, papping around behind Brainstorm to pat him consolingly, "It's okay."

"Well, whatever your schedule is," Brainstorm said, wiggling his hips back against Chromedome, "You aren't subtle and I've been pining for both of you since before I even moved in, so, you've actively been torturing me for six months."

"Okay, we _definitely_ weren't having sex the first _month_ you moved in," Chromedome insisted.

Rewind nudged Chromedome back and rolled over so that he was kneeling on top of Brainstorm, hands on either side of his head and leaned down beside his ear. 

"Well the torture has officially ended," he whispered, "and _I_ am at your disposal."

Brainstorm gave a wheezy intake accompanied by a full body shiver and roped his arms around Rewind's neck, "Oh, god. Oh, fuck, okay."

"He's good at that," Chromedome commented, sliding a hand under Brainstorm's shirt across his belly. 

"Y- yeah," Brainstorm stammered. 

"You okay?" Chromedome asked.

"Very," Brainstorm answered, "Very, very, very okay, fuck-" 

Chromedome's hand moved higher as Rewind nipped at his neck.

"Hey," said Rewind, casually, "When was the last time you were tested?" 

"Tested for what?" Brainstorm asked.

"Brainstorm. STDs."

"Oh!" Brainstorm blinked, "Never."

A beat passed, and then, in tandem, as if they had been basically attached at the hip for several years, both Rewind and Chromedome exclaimed, " _What?_ " 

"What?" Brainstorm balked, "What's wrong?"

"Storms, you have a mobile emulator on your computer _just_ for Grindr, are you kidding me?!" Chromedome cried, horrified. 

"Brainstorm, you have to take testing _seriously_ ," Rewind gasped, "There's so many things that can be asymptomatic for ages, you have to be careful!"

"I mean, I always use a condom, come on, I'm not _stupid_."

"Okay, no way, tomorrow we're going and we're doing that," Rewind said, sitting up, before he paused, as fear dawned across his face, "Hang on. Stormy, when was the last time you saw _any_ doctor?" 

"I mean, you know I have a therapist."

"Like a general practitioner, Stormy!"

Brainstorm looked up and to the left, thoughtful, "Uh, I had to get some vaccines when I started college."

"That was like ten years ago!" Rewind cried, covering his mouth in horror, before he snapped his attention to Chromedome, "Did you not _notice_??"

Chromedome grimaced. "Uh- I mean. I never went to a doctor during my undergrad either. Not until I finally got kicked off my parents insurance. And even then I only went in an emergency until I met you. It's not like I was too excited to have anyone looking at my pee for awhile there."

Rewind groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "It's like pulling teeth trying to get either of you to use my money. What is wrong with you? I _gave_ you guys debit cards, come _on._ "

"Hush, babe," Chromedome soothed, sitting up and pulling his hands away, "We'll just call and make an appointment in the morning. It will be okay."

"Uh," said Brainstorm, hesitantly, "So- we're _not_ having sex, then?"

" _You_ are on a no dick diet until you get tested, sir," Rewind tutted, "you need to take your health more seriously."

"Ah. Damn," Brainstorm said, deflating.

"Aw, hey," Chromedome consoled, "We'll go on a solidarity diet with you. It only takes like a couple days for your results to come back, it's not a big deal." 

Brainstorm huffed.

"You can still come sleep in the other room if you want," Rewind added, "You always sleep better when you can cling to Domey."

"A notorious cuddler," Chromedome added, scooting forward and throwing an arm around Brainstorm's chest for emphasis.

"Oh!" Brainstorm said, "uh, should I move out of this room? All my stuff is in here."

"I mean you can keep the room," Rewind shrugged, "You need a place to work on your stuff anyway."

"But I _do_ want to sleep in your room," Brainstorm admitted, visibly embarrassed, "I don't like sleeping alone."

"You can do that," Rewind frowned, "I mean. Just think of it as an office with a bed or something. I just- I don't actually have anywhere else to put the bed. Sorry."

"That's fine!" Brainstorm said quickly, "That's super fine!"

"Well, then," said Chromedome, sitting up promptly, "I need to get dinner started soon, anyway. Those Blue Apron kits won't exactly last forever."

"Thanks, Domey," Rewind said, pecking him on the cheek as he stood up, before he turned back to Brainstorm, "Though I think we can probably stay up here 'till he's done, huh?"

Brainstorm's face flushed. "Yeah, I think so."


End file.
